Envie de meurtre, envie de mordre, envie de toi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Ah la colere... ah la valise... Pour Camille ! 'Gros câlin' Je ne t'ai pas oubliee :p


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)**

**Genre : Yaoi et…**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : La colère est synonyme de frustration… **

**Pour qui ? Pour tite Camille ! ¤ Câlins ¤ Je t'avais promis de t'écrire une fic il y a un bon mois, tu n'étais pas très bien :p Et donc me vala ! J'espère que ça te plaira et non je ne t'ai pas oubliée :p **

**¤ gros câlins ¤**

**Câlins tous particuliers : A Pepito (le nombril ne nous fait plus peur :p) et à Akai Ringo 'YEEEEEEPPPPPPPPA ! Félicitations à toi ma choupie ! ¤ Enormes câlins tous pleins, fière de toi ¤ **

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je vous réponds dans la soirée ! **

* * *

* * *

**Envie de meurtre, envie de mordre, envie de toi **

**¤ **

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, mercredi 30 mai AC 200, 19h45 **

¤

Il y a des colères qui donnent envie de mordre.

Il y a des colères qui donnent envie de meurtre.

Les colères injustifiées sont les pires parce qu'elles sont ridicules, parce que la rage n'aveugle pas la conscience et que cette conscience nourrit cette même rage.

Les colères injustifiées nourrissent la frustration et celle-ci fait faire n'importe quoi.

¤

- Fait chier !

¤

Ça peut aller de frapper les murs à frapper une personne, l'objet de la colère en quelque sorte. Mais il ne l'avait pas frappé et avait encore mois frappé le mur, il se sentait bête mais il ne l'était pas.

Ça peut aller de hurler à claquer la porte. Ça il l'avait fait à maintes reprises mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui.

Ça peut aller d'oublier de sourire à faire ses valises. Ça il était en train de le faire et il avait presque fini.

- Putain, c'était pas son tour de faire la lessive ? Elles puent mes fringues !

¤

On se sent mal d'avoir les dents serrées et des gestes trop brusques qui craquent les vêtements et éclatent les fermoirs.

On se sent mal d'avoir les cheveux qui refusent de quitter les yeux mais qui ne cachent pas la souffrance.

On se sent bête d'avoir ces larmes de rage pour rien que l'on essuie plus mal que bien.

On se sent bête de n'avoir aucun droit d'être en colère parce que l'objet de cette colère ne vous appartient pas.

On se sent bête de se sentir atteint en plein cœur par une main dans les cheveux et des lèvres à une oreille pour une conversation que l'on ne voudrait même pas anodine, tant qu'à être le nombril du monde, tant qu'à nourrir une rage peu commune, autant que la conversation soit vitale.

Même pas. On n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est dit à moins de demander, mais on ne dit rien, foutue fierté.

Et qui ne dit mot consent à partir très loin, non pas pour moins souffrir, mais pour souffrir seul.

¤

- Ouais ça peut plus durer.

¤

On déduit des choses peut-être erronées par jalousie mais on s'en fout du peut-être quand une forte attirance ronge le cœur depuis près de quatre ans.

On déduit mais on ne demande rien, non, pas fierté, oui, mais aussi par peur des réponses, du rejet.

On arrive au point de non-retour à ruminer, à tourner en rond, à écouter des personnes qui devinent la situation sans deviner qui est l'objet de cette affection infection.

On arrive au point de non-retour à écouter des conseils inapplicables parce qu'ils demandent un minimum de franchise et un minimum de lâcheté au lieu d'un maximum de fierté déplacée mais, trop occupé à se regarder le nombril, on oublie que ce n'est pas l'emplacement du coeur.

- Putain c'est pas juste, je veux être une meuf. Non. Je veux qu'il soit homo pourquoi le Père Noël il veut pas, hein ?

¤

On arrive à la suffocation quand, se trouvant dans la même pièce, on n'a qu'une envie, c'est de dévorer ce poison sans faire de quartier, d'inoculer le mal en lui pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que c'est.

On arrive à se dire que deux ans de cohabitation, trois ans de colocation et quatre ans de frustration, malgré les quatre-heures doux comme des quatre-quarts mais pas aussi bons qu'un vrai dîner, qu'il valait beaucoup mieux s'éloigner.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis tout ce temps.

Surtout quand personne n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour que quelque chose se passe.

De toute façon, en colère injustifiée, ce n'est jamais de sa faute voyons. On a juste conscience d'être ridicule dans ces cas-là et c'est déjà beaucoup.

¤

- Mais tu vas te fermer ouais ? Je pèse pas assez lourd pour que tu te fermes ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Quatre ? Ah tu vois quand tu veux ?

¤

La valise plus ou moins bouclée parce que cadenas cassé, on ne regarde pas une dernière fois la chambre, sinon on serait tenté de rester.

On prépare mentalement un liste de choses à faire, comme réserver un hôtel et rechercher activement un appartement, récupérer les bibelots quand celui qu'on veut fuir ne sera pas là.

Ah oui et il faudra aussi rendre nos… pardon ses clés. On le quitte après tout, c'est fini, il ne vous prendra plus pour un con, ne jouera plus avec vos sentiments.

Oui, on amplifie tout quand on est frustré et on déforme un peu la vérité, mais la souffrance est réelle.

On traîne plus qu'on soulève la valise bien lourde, comme le cœur et on sort de la chambre avec un lumbago au moral, triste comme pas dix et fier en même temps d'avoir pris une décision parce que ça ne peut plus durer.

¤

- Bon. Cette fois, c'est fini.

¤

On arrive dans le salon qu'on ne regarde pas, on refuse de mémoriser le canapé-lit bleu troué au siège du milieu parce qu'on a fait tomber une petite boulette.

On oublie les murs bleu pâle qu'on a eu un mal de chien à repeindre parce qu'irrégulier.

On oublie l'interrupteur de l'halogène qui fonctionne comme il veut et les poissons rouges de l'aquarium qui mourront si vous ne les nourrissez pas, l'autre ayant une fâcheuse tendance à les oublier.

On oublie… qu'il est 20h00 précises et qu'à 20h00 précises il rentre.

¤

- …

¤

_Envie de toi… _

Il est beau…

Tout de noir vêtu, de son col roulé en cachemire à ses chaussures de cuir, en passant par son portable.

La classe. On est classe aussi en t-shirt blanc à manches longues et col Mao, en jean-basket gris et en valise informe marron toute pleine d'étiquettes 100 recyclé, 200 volé mais ça fait longtemps y a prescription.

Ses yeux bleu foncé, intenses, superbes, regardent très fort….

¤

- Duo ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

¤

Si seulement il le plaquait contre le mur avec un regard décidé.

Si seulement il se rapprochait encore plus, se coulant en lui, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, buvant son souffle…

Si seulement il le retenait comme dans les films…

¤

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

¤

_Envie de mordre… _

On le regarde fermement, décidé parce qu'on l'est vraiment, ça ne peut plus durer.

Ses yeux bleu foncé, de plus en plus intenses, magnétiques, regardent très fort…

¤

- Ah. Bonnes Vacances. J'essaierai de ne pas oublier les poissons.

- …

¤

_Envie de meurtre. _

Ses yeux cons regardent très fort le coussin du milieu qui était tombé par terre à quelques centimètres de nous, qu'on n'avait même pas remarqué tellement on est centré sur notre nombril.

¤

Et on part les épaules affaissées, un « connard » au bord des lèvres et un regard dépité parce qu'à moins de spécifier une chose clairement à un homme, il ne risque pas de comprendre ce que l'on a dans la tête.

Duo devrait le savoir, après tout il en était un aussi.

Il était obligé de revenir.

Pour ses poissons.

C'était tout le temps pareil.

Il était trop beau quand il était oblivious.

Un beau salaud.

Fuck the man.

_If only… _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

**NPT (N**e **P**as **T**aper)

Je suis une chacale et je l'assume ;o) Le titre de la fic est à prendre à l'envers mais vous alliez fuir ;o) (Envie de toi, envie de mordre, envie de meurtre).

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu :p

A peluche et merci,

Mithy ¤ sifflote, slalome entre les tomates ¤


End file.
